Getting Away
by kaylay
Summary: Anti-impriting fanfic. Deals with Quil/Claire, and with Renesmee/Jacob. Set about 16 years after Breaking Dawn... if you don't like the story, don't leave any flames. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

Three girls, all aged seventeen, lay on Fork's beach, staring up at the sky. It was late August, but the night was cool enough to wear thick clothes. With the universe literally at their fingertips, and the ground secure beneath their young bodies, the girls felt at one with the nature and with the world.

The sun was starting to slowly disappear, and the rays were casting beautiful reflections of color into the sky. The air above them was filled with pinks, blues, purples, and greens, oranges, and yellows. It was a beautiful way to end the day, and the three girls took in the Earth's majesty.

It was late August, and the breeze was only a bit cool. The air was still warm and the sand beneath their bodies radiated a warm heat. Lulled by the waves pouring themselves unto the sand, the girls were feeling very relaxed. It was a perfect night, one of the last few nights the girls would enjoy together.

"Hey Claire?"

"Yeah Natalie?"

"Tell me about your future husband."

"Which one, my fiancé or my ultimate fantasy?"

One of the three girls, Dezba, spoke up. "The fantasy man, then you're fiancé."

"My fantasy man… okay. His name is Darren, and he hails from out of state. Could have come from anywhere really. Anywhere really. But I know that he is immensely intelligent, as well as quite witty. He has chocolate hair and his skin is darker than mine is. He has the kindest eyes and the gentlest hands."

"What is he like?" inquired Natalie.

"He is very gentle when it comes to human beings, but he is unafraid to get dirty when need be. He hunts, he debates, he argues. But with precision, and with thoughtful tactics. He actually thinks with his head, and takes time to listen to other people. He doesn't claim authority over anyone, especially me."

"What does he do for a living?" asked Dezba.

"He studies. But I know he needs funds to support himself, so he works part time as… well okay I don't know that, but believe me, he is smart enough to know that he needs funds in order to pursue what he needs and wants.

The girls appreciate this perfect character of a man for awhile, and Dezba and Natalie dream up their own men.

"My man," begins Dezba "my dream man is none other than—"

"Aragorn" finish Natalie and Claire.

"Ha! What can I say? I like them strong, tough, ready to fight… but unfortunately fictional and taken as well…" Dezba concludes. "Why are the best men always taken?"

"Now there is a question…" said Natalie.

After several moments of silence, Dezba turned her head and asked Natalie for her dream man.

"Oh that's easy. Alucard."

Claire gasped dramatically and exclaimed, "That's my fiancé! How dareth thee!"

Dezba giggled as Natalie and Claire "glared" at each other.

"I saw him first!" claimed Natalie.

"Bullcrap, I saw him first!" said Claire.

"Nu-uh, I claimed long before you did!" said Natalie.

"Oh you wanna duke it out girlfriend?" dared Claire.

"Bring it on little lady, BRING IT ON." replied Natalie.

By this time Dezba was curled up in a little ball, giggling out of control. As she tried to regain her breath, Natalie and Claire stood up and prepared to duke it out. They circled each other like professional boxers, looking to gain an advantage. They were only sporting each other, mainly to make Dezba laugh even harder.

"Once I am through with you girlie, oh man…" whispered Natalie.

"You won't know what you hit ya Natalie. Once I am through with you, Alucard will be all over me."

"Oh puh-lease girlfriend. He won't even look twice at you once he spots my Be-u-ti-full body."

By this time Dezba was turning blue, she was laughing so hard. Natalie and Claire were really getting into their boxing routine now. No punches had been thrown, but they were kicking up sand at each other and held their fists close to their face.

Dezba tried her best to stand up, in her attempt to console the two love struck fighters.

Wheezing because of the lack of oxygen, Dezba began.

"How about you two share or-or" Dezba took in a deep breath "let Integral have him."

Natalie and Claire briefly dropped their poses and looked at each other.

"Oh yeah, we have _her _to deal with." Natalie realized.

"Okay, we work on getting that chick out of the way, then figure out who gets Alucard?" posed Claire.

Natalie thought about it for a second then nodded her head.

"Agreed sister."

"Agreed."

Natalie and Claire hugged, while Dezba finally gained control of her breath.

Natalie looked down at her watch and gave a little yelp.

"Aw man, it's 7 o'clock. I am supposed to be home by 7:30! I won't be able to get home in time!"

"What about my Jeep?" asked Claire.

"I reckon you could gun that thing for all its worth, but it won't get me home in time" wailed Natalie.

"Why do you have to get home so early? Usually you are out until 11 p.m. but your sister never raised a fuss. What is the big deal now?" asked a puzzled Dezba.

"School" answered Claire and Natalie.

"Oh yeah…"

Dezba had already graduated last June from the local Forks high school. She was going to start studying at another Washington Community college not too far from her home, but she did not start until early September. She had freedom for a little while longer. As for Claire and Natalie, they were not so lucky. They began school within the next morning, and they were not looking forward to handing their freedom over to their textbooks and exams.

"Well here, take my cell phone," said Claire, pulling out her cell "tell her I was keeping you as my captive or something."

"Ha! You know I can't lie to the Yolande LaSalle" replied Natalie.

Both Claire and Dezba nodded along with what Natalie said. Trying to lie to Yolande was near impossible. The woman was probably a lie detector in a past life; you could not get away with lying when it came to that woman.

Natalie punched in the numbers into Claire's cell and waited for her sister to answer. Claire and Dezba made their way to Claire's jeep, giving Natalie some privacy.

"So Claire."

"Yeah Dezba?"

"Any guys you have on your eye on this year?"

"Nah. I mean, there are some cute guys, but none that really interest me."

"Really? Cause I heard Liam had a thing for you."

"Liam? Liam Elan?"

"The one and only."

"But isn't he dating that other chick… Anya or something?"

"Nah, they broke up. Rumors are swirling that he has heart set on you this year."

Claire was surprised to find a blush blossoming in her cheeks, and warm feeling grow in her stomach. Liam Elan was actually a great guy. Smart, witty, never at a loss for words… plus Claire had known Liam since the sixth grade. They worked as lap partners together in their Science classes and always walked away with an A grade and the teacher's approval. You really could not say anything bad about this Liam Elan kid. But there was something about Dezba's comment that bothered her.

"What do you mean this year? Doesn't he do that with a lot of his girlfriends? Dates them for a year, then says goodbye?"

"Yeah, I noticed that too… but what do you have to lose? He is not one of those pricked that expects you to put out or anything."

"Who expects who not to put out?" asked Natalie, handing the cell over back to Claire.

"Liam Elan. Claire." Answered Dezba.

"Oh yeah! Liam has a total crush on you Claire."

Claire reared back for a second. "Is everyone in on this?"

"You know, I would not be surprised if your mom and dad--"

"Okay I get it Dezba!"

Natalie and Dezba had a laugh at Claire's expense, while Claire stuffed the cell back into her jeans and tried (and failed) to lose her blush. In an attempt to change the subject, Claire asked how Natalie's call went.

"You know, it was weird, no one answered the home phone. I don't know if they are home or what." Natalie pondered.

"Huh, maybe you can get home before Yolande does…" Claire said with a sly note.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

Natalie jumped into the back seat of the Jeep, while Claire and Dezba lumbered into the front seat.

"Onward and forward ladies!" shouted Claire as she ignited the car.

"Onward and forward!" Natalie and Dezba replied back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girls made it toward the LeSalle home by 7:40. All the cars were gone from the driveway, and no lights were on.

"Is it someone's birthday today and we didn't get the memo?" mused Claire out loud.

"I don't think so. What about you Dezba?" asked Natalie.

Dezba simply shook her head. "No one I can think of."

"Huh. Well, I'm off then. See you tomorrow Claire! Take care Dezba!" With that, Natalie jumped out of the Jeep and raced toward her house. Claire waited until her friend was safely inside the house before pulling away.

"Isn't there always someone in the LaSalle house?" asked Dezba.

"Yeah, her dad is usually in the house, doing whatever he does." Replied Claire.

"Haha. I love her dad." Dezba chuckled.

"Speaking of parents, how are Taylor and Elsa doing?"

"They are doing quite well. Ramon and Alexa say hi by the way."

"Aw, how sweet. So what kind of trouble have those two munchkins been getting into now?"

"Actually they have been behaving themselves really well."

"Do tell!"

"Yeah, Elsa threatened to not let them pick out their own school supplies unless they behaved themselves for a whole week."

"A whole freaking week?!"

"They pulled it off."

"Damn. So what did they receive for their... um... labors?"

"Haha, I liked how you put that. They were able to pick their own backpacks, pencils, erasers, notebooks, everything. You should see Alexa's collection. It's all about the butterflies. You'd get a headache just looking at her folder, it is that complex."

"You mean like it's an acid trip put unto cardboard?"

"You have no idea chicka."

Eventually Claire made her way up to Dezba's home and dropped her off. With a quick wave, Claire was on her way home. 5 minutes away from her house, her cell phone starting buzzing.

"Who in the hell?" muttered Claire.

Claire was smart enough to know not to answer her cell phone while driving, so she let the phone buzz for a whole minute before it finally stopped. A couple of minutes later, the cell phone went off again.

"I can't answer you now damnit!" Claire shouted at the cell. "Never mind you really can't answer me back" thought Claire.

By the time Claire pulled into her driveway, the cell phone had begun buzzing for the third time.

"Alright alright, I'll answer you. Chill."

Yanking the cell phone out of her pocket, she flicked it open and held it to her ear.

"_Hey girlie. Guess whose home?" _

"QUIL!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey baby girl. How are ya?"

"Great now that you are... back home?"

"Oh yes. Well, at least for a couple of weeks. I'm on leave for about 2 weeks. But within a couple of months, probably by November, I will be home for good"

"YES!!!" Quil was back! In the background Claire can hear loud music and loud whooping. "What's going on over there?"

"Oh yeah, Yolande and Seth managed to secure our bar and now Jared thinks he is rocking out on the Karaoke machine."

"But in reality?"

"I am 90% sure my ears will start bleeding within the next 2 minutes."

Snickering into her phone, Claire asks "When do I get to see you again?"

"That I don't know. You have school starting tomorrow right?"

Claire rolls her eyes and sighs "Unfortunately so."

Quil laughs into the phone. "If your parents and friends survived, then so will you. What's so bad about it anyway?"

"Not the classes or the people themselves... most of them anyway... it's just that I have to drop whatever was important to me and take on things people want me to take. You know what I mean- oh wait you are in the Military. Duh!"

"You are still quite perceptive."

Claire snorted and rolled her eyes. "Hardly" she thought.

"Anyway- with the whole school thing; senior year will go by so quickly you'll hardly believe it. You'll be in your graduation gown before you know it." *Hey Quil! Get your butt up here!* "Alright girlie, I have to go show Jared how a man really sings. I'll see ya when I see ya, alright?"

"Okay. Bye Quil."

"Goodbye Claire."

As soon as Claire hung up the phone, she squealed in delight. Her Quil was back! He was the like the brother she never had. He was knowledgable, caring, and compassionate. But he was willing to tease her and play with her, but he never mocked her or made her feel worthless. Whenever she needed someone to talk to her, Claire would bypass her own family for Quil. He knew exactly what to say, and she always followed his advice. He was that kind of man.

It was when he left for National Guard service, when Claire was twelve, that she learned how to rely on others than Quil. She especially began to rely on herself. It was hard, what with her main support gone (though not for good). But through some trials, a lot of mistakes, Claire began to feel like she could rely on herself a lot more than before. She also gained a better appreciation for her parents, her sister, and her small group of friends.

Life was good. Now with Quil back, life would get even better. Claire was sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4Racing up to her bedroom, Claire could not help but throw out a cheer. Why should she bother to keep down her excitement? She was in a damn good mood, despite it being the last day of summer vacation. No one was home anyway, what was she risking? Claire started jumping on her bed in pure happiness, ecstatic that her Quil, was back in her life. Her bedroom was now a spinning world of blue, purple, and Hellsing artwork. Round and round she jumped on her bed lost in a whirl of joy. It was when she caught sight of a picture of her mother Elizabeth that Claire stopped jumping. While she might be over the moon about Quil's return, her mom would be less than overjoyed. For some reason her mom hated Quil, with a passion. She always watched over Claire and Quil whenever they played together, as if Quil was about to run away with her daughter. She never allowed Quil to come over to Claire's house, and restricted her visits to LaPush. Claire hated her mother for awhile because of that. Whenever she so much as looked at her mother, Claire felt nothing but resentment and anger. It was only after Quil left that Claire was able to become closer to her mother. Their relationship was still rather strained, but still better than before. Her father, whom everyone called "Drex" (which was easier than calling him by his last name), was always willing to drive Claire over to LaPush. If anything, her dad encouraged the relationship between Claire and Quil. Drex and Claire got along a lot better than her mother, and while this one of the many reasons, his support of the relationship was a main one.

Claire's happiness severely deflated, she landed with a resounding thud on her bed. Panting slightly, she could imagine the reactions to Quil's return now. Drex would be overjoyed and ready to invite Quil to his favorite restaurant to talk man to man, while her mother would lash out at everyone in frustration (at least from Claire's perspective) and keep an extra intense watch over her daughter. Tomorrow could either go really well, or go completely wrong. And Claire was going to be at the center of it all, whether she wanted to be or not.

Still sitting on the edge of her bed, Claire realized she never really thought about why her mom hated Quil. She had thought about it from time to time, but never too in depth. Why did her mother feel such resentment and bitterness at Quil? What reason could she possibly have? Quil was nothing but nice, caring, and affectionate. Which was more than most of her guy friends, who all loved to tease and pick on Claire at just about every opportunity. Claire lost count of how many times she returned crying from grade school because of what some jerk said to her, but she knew whenever she returned home from Quil, she was happy and content. What was with her mom?

Shaking her head, knowing she would not receive any answers tonight, Claire went on preparing for school the next morning. Notebooks, folders, and writing tools went into her backpack. Her clothes were laid out for the next morning, and her computer was turned off. Lunch was already packed downstairs. Her alarm was set. The room was spotless, everything put in its proper place.

"Well now what?" Claire asked herself.


End file.
